Character Profile
Gryffindor Harry Potter House: Gryffindor Parents : James and Lily potter True love : Ginny Weasley Birthday : 30Th July 1980 Patronus :Stag Boggart : fear itself Groups: DA Hermione Granger House: Gryffindor True love : Ronald Weasley Birthday : 19th September 1979 Patronus : Otter Boggart: Failure Groups: DA Ronald Weasley House: Gryffindor True love : Hermione Granger Birthday: March 1, 1980 Patronus : Jack Russel Terrier Boggart: Spiders Groups: DA Sirius Black House: Gryffindor True love : Unknown Patronus : Black Dog Boggart: Corpse of Harry Groups: Maurders, Order of the phoenix James Potter Birthday: 27 march 1960 House: Gryffindor Parents: Fleamont and Euphemia Boggart: fear itself Patronus: stag True love: lily evans Lily Potter Birthday: 30 January 1960 House: Gryffindor Parents: unknown Boggart: unknown Patronus: doe True love: James potter Molly Weasley Birthday: unknown House: Gryffindor Parents: Mr prewett and Mrs prewett Boggart: the corpses of her family and harry Patronus: unknown True love: Arthur Weasley = Arthur Weasley Birthday: 6 February 1950 House: Gryffindor Parents: septumus and cedrella Boggart: unknown Patronus: weasel True love: Molly Weasley Fred Weasley Birthday: 1 april 1978 House: Gryffindor Parents: Molly and Arthur Weasley Boggart: Lord Voldermort Patronus: Hyena True Love: unknown George Weasley Birthday: 1 april 1978 House: Gryffindor Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley Boggart: Dark Lord Patronus: Coyote True Love: unknown Bill Weasley Birthday: 29 november House: Gryffindor Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Unknown True Love: Fleur Delacour Ginny Weasley Birthday: 11 august 1981 House: Gryffindor Parents: Molly and Arthur Wesley Patronus: horse Boggart: unknown True love: harry potter Neville Longbottom Birthday: 30 July 1980 House: Gryffindor Parents: Frank and Alice Longbottom Boggart: Severus Snape Patronus: non-corporeal True love: Luna lovegood Lavender Brown Birthday: C.1980 House: Gryffindor Parents: Mr and Mrs brown Boggart: Rattle Snake Patronus: un-corporeal True love: Ron Weasley Slytherin Draco Malfoy House: Slytherin True love : Astoria Greengrass Patronus: Unknown Boggart: Lord Voldermort Vincent Crabe Birthday: 1979 House: Slytherin Parents: Crabe Sr. (death eater) Boggart: Lord voldermort Patronus: Unknown True Love: Unknown Lord Voldermort House: Slytherin True love : Nobody !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patronus : snake Boggart : The Dead and Death Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood Birthday: 13 February 1981 House: Ravenclaw Parents: Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood Patronus: hare Boggart: unknown True love: Rolf Scamander Cho Chang Birthday: unknown House: ravenclaw Parents: unknown Boggart: unknown Patronus: swan True love: harry potter Olivander Birthday: 25 september House: ravenclaw Parents: Wizard Father Muggle-Born Mother Boggart: The Dark Lord Patronus: Unknown True Love: unknown Hufflepuff Cedric diggory Birthday: 1977 House: hufflepuff Parents: Amos diggory Boggart: unknown Patronus: unknown True love: Cho chang Nymphadora Tonks Birthday: unknown House: hufflepuff Parents: Edward tonks and Andromeda black Boggart: unknown Patronus: wolf/jack rabbit True Love: Remus lupin Professors Albus Dumbledore House: Gryffindor True love : unknown Patronus : phoenix Boggart: The Corpse of his dead sister Arianna Minevra Mcgonagll Birthday: 4 October House: Gryffindor Parents: Muggle father Witch mother Boggart: Lord Voldermort Patronus: Cat True Love: Elphinstone Urquart Rubeus Hagrid Birthday: 6th December 1928 House: Gryffindor Parents: Mr Hagrid (human) and Fridwulfa (giantess) Boggart: unknown Patronus: unknown True love: unknown Severus Snape House : Slytherin True Love: Lilly Potter Patronus: Doe Boggart: Lilly Potters corpse Filius Flitwick Birthday: 17 October House: ravenclaw Parents: goblin ancestry Boggart: lord Voldermort Patronus: non-corporeal True love: Pomono sprout Pomono Sprout Birthday: 15 may House: Hufflepuff Parents: unknown Boggart: lord Voldermort Patronus: un-corporeal True love: Flitwick Remus John Lupin Birthday: 10 march 1960 House: Gryffindor Parents: Lyall Lupin (wizard) Hope Howell (muggle) Boggart: full moon True love: nyphadora tonks Alastor Moody Birthday: unknown House: unknown Parents: both aurors Boggart: unknown Patronus: unknown True Love: unknown Sybill trewaney Birthday: 9 march House: ravenclaw Parents: muggle mother wizard father Boggart: lord Voldermort Patronus: non-corporeal True love: unknown Pro. Quirrel Birthday: 26 September House: Ravenclaw Parents: Unknown Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Non-Corporeal True love: Unknown Delores Umbridge Birthday: 26 August House: Slytherin Parents: Orford Umbridge (wizard) Muggle mother Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Cat True love: Unknown Horace slughorn Birthday: 28 April House: Slytherin Parents: Wizard father Witch mother Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Fish True love: Unknown Gilderoy Lockhart Birthday: 19 January 1964 House: Ravenclaw Parents: Muggle father Witch mother Boggart: Cornish Pixies Patronus: Non-Corporeal True love: Unknown Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy Birthday: c.1954 House: Slytherin Parents: Abraxas Malfoy (father) Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Unknown True love: Narcissa Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy Birthday: 1955 House: Slytherin Parents: Cygnus Black 111 and Druella Black Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Unknown True love: Lucius Malfoy Barty Crouch Jr. Birthday: unknown House: Slytherin Parents: Barty Crouch Sr and Mrs Crouch Boggart: Unknown Patronus: Unknown True love: Bellatrix Lestrange Peter Pettigrew Birthday: Unknown House: Gryffindor Parents: Unknown Boggart: Lord Voldermort Patronus: Rat True love: Unknown __NEWSECTIONLINK__